Antes de que te vayas
by maka blair evans
Summary: Soul y maka estan decididos a confesarse pero Soul sera el que diga primero su confesion atraves de una cancion ya que el sabra que tal ves se tendran qeu separar que ocurrira con ellos


Antes de que te vayas

Maka estaba sentada en su cuarto pensando en que hacer en esos momentos ya que su corazón estaba confundido en si confesarse a soul o no y estaba demasiado nerviosa ella no sabia que hacer hasta incluso llamo a su amiga Tsubaki para que la ayudara a saber que hacer si confesarse o no y Tsubaki como buena amiga le dijo que solo dijera lo que su corazón dictara y Maka en ese momento supo que hacer y opto por decirle a soul lo que sentía por el .

Mientras soul estaba en su habitación pensando en lo mismo que Maka pero no sabia como declarársele ya que el sabia que el era una Death scythe y se tendrían que separar y el no quería separarse de la mujer que tanto ama así que se le ocurrió la gran idea de cantarle una canción de amor y hacerle saber antes de que ella se fuera de su vida si se llegaban a separar

-estoy nervioso y que tal si no le gusta la canción a Maka – dijo el alvino muy nervioso

- tranquilo viejo seguro le encantara a Maka la canción – dijo Black Star

- yo estoy de acuerdo con el asimétrico – dijo Kid

- gracias chicos me dieron mas tranquilidad ahora a preparar todo – dijo soul con su típica sonrisa

En eso los chicos acordaron invitar a todas las chicas a un karaoke para pasar el rato y asi soul confesársele a Maka, cuando todos llegaron al karaoke se sentaron en una mesa y soul se levanto y desapareció mientras los demás hablaban de cualquier tema en eso Maka ve que soul no estaba

-Donde esta soul? – dijo Maka preocupada

- no lo se no lo eh visto en todo el rato – dijo Tsubaki igual preocupada

Cundo las chicas buscaban a soul con la mirada vieron como las luces se apagaban y dejaban una pequeña luz en el escenario y ven a alguien subir a este y se sorprendieron al ver que era soul el que estaba en el escenario, soul tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar

-bueno antes que nada buenas noches a todos los presentes me llamo Soul Evans y me gustaría dedicarle una canción a una persona muy especial para mi quiero que esa persona sepa lo que siento esa persona se llama Maka Albarn, Maka quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti – dijo el albino mirando a Maka

Maka quedo sorprendida al saber que soul su soul le iba a dedicar una canción eso la hacia sentir tan feliz que se puso a escuchar la canción que soul le iba a cantar

-la canción se llama Antes de que te vallas de Marco Antonio Solís por favor la música – dijo soul indicando que comenzaran la canción

En eso la tonalidad comenzó y con ello soul comenzó a cantar

_Antes de que te vayas,_

_Déjame mirar_

_Una ves mas ese rostro,_

_Que nunca he de olvidar._

_Me dices sinceramente_

_Que me has dejado de amar,_

_Descuida yo bien comprendo_

_y te sabré perdonar._

Maka quedaba maravillada con cada palabra que cantaba soul esa canción hacia que ella se enamorara mas de el

_CORO:_

_Cuida de tu vida en tu camino_

_Yo siempre pediré a dios por ti,_

_Por ese corazón que me dio tanto,_

_Pero acabo mi encanto y lo perdí._

_Perdona si te fastidio,_

_Pero es que es mí sentir,_

_Tal ve no tengo ni forma_

_De lo que quiero decir._

_Quisiera pedirte el beso,_

_Que borre los del ayer,_

_Más no te quito tu tiempo,_

_Te puedes ir ya lo ves._

Soul cantaba con todo su corazón tenia una magnifica voz eso es lo que pensaban sus amigos y al mismo tiempo su compañera, soul cantaba como los mismos ángeles

_CORO:_

_Cuida de tu vida en tu camino_

_Yo siempre pediré a dios por ti,_

_Por ese corazón que me dio tanto,_

_pero acabo mi encanto y lo perdí._

_Antes de que te vayas aaahhh_

Al terminar de cantar soul cerro los ojos y sonrió cuando vio al publico vio como la gente le aplaudía con devoción y como sus amigos gritaban de felicidad y orgullo al ver que por fin se le había declarado a Maka en ese momento Maka empezó a llorar de felicidad y corrió hacia donde estaba soul y lo abrazo con una felicidad inmensa y le dijo

-Soul te amo y jamás podría separarme de ti – dijo Maka abrazando a soul

-Maka yo también te amo y jamás quiero separarme de ti te amo demasiado – dijo soul besando a Maka

Ella correspondió el beso de su amado y ella sabia que jamás se podría separar del hombre que mas ama ni aunque el mundo se acabase jamás podría ya que lo amara antes de que se valla y después lo amara siempre por siempre

Fin


End file.
